spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chron. of Infinite: Ch. 3: Decision.
Decision Title Card.png Welcome to the Next Chapter of the Chronicles of Infinite, DECISION If this is your first time checking out my awesome story, then please read below. If you have, then, well, read on! SpongeBob and Patrick have traveled down into the Chum Caverns and gone into the Chum Bucket to investigate what Plankton has been up to. When they get there, they see a Planktroid, a 6 ft. tall and destroyer machine. They are barely able to escape it, and both figure that they know that this is bigger than the two of them. Metaphorically. Please enjoy this next chapter of Infinite. IJ/Yin. Reporting It was the middle of the night. The moon shown bright through the sky. "So? What did you find at the Chum Bucket?" Mr. Krabs said eagerly as Patrick and I entered the Krusty Krab. We had just left the Chum Bucket, and this time, we left through the main doors. As we entered, Mr. Krabs had turned around in his car, while the T.V. was still on, watching a cop show. "Well, for starters, we found a METAL ROBOT THAT ALMOST KILLED US!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, slamming the door closed. Mr. Krabs got up from the chair and came over to me. Mr Krabs stared into my eyes, looking at me hard. "Don't ever speak to your captain like that again, Mr. SquarePants." I gave him my hard look. "Mr. Krabs, I will tell you our story, but let me tell you, I'm not in a good mood." I mumbled, and went to the T.V. table and sat down at another chair. Patrick sat next to me, and Mr. Krabs sat in his own chair. As we explained the events which had previously happened, Mr. Krab's expression grew softer. While the T.V. illuminated his face, the moon continued to rise in the dark sky. "And so, we were barely able to get out alive from the Chum Bucket because of that robot." I finished the story. "Well, I'm sorry, me boy. I didn't know you would go through that much trouble there." He said, and he was about to continue when the T.V. caught our attention. "We interrupt this show with a important broadcast." The screen flashed: BREAKING NEWS! "I'm currently..ah!.... at the New Kelp City prison and as you can see behind me, I'm in the middle of a mass breakout!" The Reporter yelled. Currently, he was crouching a small wooden area. Out the window, you could see something truly horrifying. "Oh my," I said, with my jaw open. The prison was in mass chaos. Explosions were going on everywhere, guards were running around in a panic, and in the distance, you could see... "Planktroids!" I yelled, pointing to them. "I thought there was only one!" "Plankton has been very busy." Patrick said, jaw wide. "Look! I think one of those robot girls might be Karen!" I whispered, pointing to a set a two girls flying along with the Planktroids. They were hard and metal, and had a face fashioned like a face, but it was a metal. They looked like maids. "As you can see, the guards are very panicked, and prisoners are escaping very quickly. Anyone who lives in New Kelp City, please stay inside and have a watch until further notice." Before he could continue, Karen came in, and grabbed the Reporter. He screamed, and then the camera dropped and went dead. We were all speechless for a minute. "Mr. Krabs?" I said, barely able to keep my body under control. "Yes, me boy?" "Do you know what maximum prisoners are at the New Kelp City Prison?" "Who?" "All of Mermaid Mans." The Prison A small grey dot traveled through the prison, trying to get the control room. "Plankton? Plankton, are you there?" His small radio beeped, and he held it up to his face. "Yes, Karen, what would it be?" "My sensors detect two personages going through the restaurant. They seem to be chased." Plankton smiled. Krabs had fallen into the trap. "I knew setting up the Planktroid there would distract them." He said to himself, his ego growing bigger. "Plankton, it was MY idea." Said Karen 2, a distance away from the Walkie Talkie. "It was mine! Now, Karen 2, tell me where are am in the Prison. Karen 3, check up on the Planktroids. Karen 1, check up on my cousins. They need to have enough Root Beer for the day. Also, hand Karen 2 the walkie talkie." He waited for a moment, then Karen 2's voice came on. "Plankton, you are right next to the control room." Karen 2 said, and Plankton hopped to his left. He slid inside. Inside the dim room, The guard was under handcuffs by Karen 2, knocked out. "Thank you, Karen 2. Now, how many prisoners of the 60 are free?" "Only 32, Plankton. The High Commission Crinimals are not free, yet." "Blasted! If the Planktroids can't do it themselves, then I'll do it. Call Karen 3 and tell her to come here. Also, tell Karen 1 to lead the attack. It's time to take our prisoners. ************************************************************ "Plankton, I've just done a facial scan of the prisoners. We now know who are here." "Thank you, Karen 3. Who did you find?" "Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Sneaky Hermit, Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug, Jumbo Shrimp, Kelp Thing, The Moth, and Prawn." "Every single one of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's Arch Enemies. Tell me, Karen 3, why did they put all of them in one place?" "It's coincidental. I mean, can you imagine having to go to like, 20 prisons to get all of them?" "I know! It's like..." "Plankton! We've arrived." The door to the High Containment cells was made of nothing less then stainless steel. "Karen 3?" The Door melted three seconds later. Category:Episodes